1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat that includes a seat pad that is disposed on a seat frame, and a seat cover that covers a part from a seating side of the seat pad to a reverse side of the seat.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle seat of this kind, a vehicle seat that includes a seat frame that forms a seat framework, a seat pad that forms an external shape of the seat, and a seat cover that covers the seat pad is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-66222 (JP 2015-66222 A)). In this vehicle seat, a seat cushion includes the seat pad, which is made of a foamed resin, and a front part of the seat pad is supported by a flat plate-shaped front panel that forms the seat frame. The front panel has substantially L-shaped engaging portions, which are formed by cutting and bending parts of the front panel, and the engaging portions protrude downward from a reverse side of the front panel. The seat cover includes a part that can cover a seating side of the seat pad and a pocket portion that is provided at a front part of the seat cover. The pocket portion is a bag-shaped portion into which a front part of the seat pad can be inserted together with the front panel, and has holes engageable with the engaging portions at a reverse side thereof. In the known art, the seating side of the seat pad is covered with the seat cover with a front part side of the seat pad being disposed on the front panel. At this time, a front part of the seat pad is inserted into the pocket portion of the seat cover together with the front panel and the engaging portions of the front panel are engaged with the holes of the pocket portion. In this way, a seat configuration with a good appearance can be achieved by covering the front part of the seat pad and the reverse side of the front panel with the pocket portion.